The Last Stand
by Digitaldestiny360
Summary: my first stories. Anyways, my computer says they are 50000 words, but says they're only 11000 words, so i'm confused Well it's just being posted because i can There are actually three stories in this if you must know. Each Chapter is the next part
1. The Last Stand

This was my first story. It is short... very short... the names are from Yuyu Hakusho, and due to my third story in this series, this can be counted as an alternate universe for Yuyu Hakusho

_The Last Stand_

**Terrorists Attack**

Welcome to San Francisco, said the boy who was buying time for his brother to activate the trap. You see the boy was talking to terrorists, and him and his brothers had found out that they planned on blowing up sky scraper, which would fall and hit the guard station allowing terrorists to drop a bomb unnoticed straight onto a plane the president was boarding. This act would kill the president and leave our country in a state of despair weakening our defenses, and the only people who can stop them are the three boys Yusuke, Heie, and Yoko.

The boys split up, Yusuke would distract the terrorists, Yoko would set the trap, and Hiei would warn the president. But the president would not listen to Hiei because Hiei was only a kid. Then Yoko's trap failed because of his Younger brother Shiuchi, who had followed him through the heater vent were the trap was set and began asking questions and would yell if Yoko didn't answer and Yoko didn't hear the question so Shuichi yelled and the terrorists found out the trap. They pushed Yusuke to the ground and activated the bomb the second the plane began moving. Now comes the greatest race ever and the last race for over many years unless Hiei can persuade the president in time.

While Yusuke runs toward the plane Heie continues to yell while Yoko tries to warn the pilots through the radio. But because they were so busy concentrating on stopping the plane, they didn't notice Magiocha Saika the mercenary Sniper that has never missed his target. Magiocha Saika was aiming for the plane but right before he shot Yoko saw him and threw a pebble. It hit the gun and the gun hit the gas tank instead causing the plane to blow up. The president escaped using a parachute but Magiocha hit him in mid air killing the president, the three boys had failed.

_The Last Stand Part 2_

**End of the line **

Twenty years have passed and the boys have been trapped in their young bodies because of a drug slipped to them by Magiocha. They have become leaders of the resistance against the terrorists but they have very few men. Their only chance is to use the same strategy the terrorists used against their leader twenty years ago, Yusuke would be the sniper, Shuichi would distract the guards while Yoko slipped a virus in the computer where the radar is so that Hiei who was in the plane dropping the bomb could get by without being detected, if it worked the terrorist leader would die thus switching the morale level the plan began at the guard tower. Shuichi created a distraction and the rest worked as well. The war had ended and America had won, Or had they? The terrorists were sure to take revenge and the Americans were half starved and bruised every where some would never walk again others were so freaked out, they had permanently lost their voice. The terrorists still had an advantage. It took a year to gather enough forces and the kids had been given the antidote, which somehow automatically made them age the twenty-one years they had missed so Yusuke and Heie were now Thirty-three while Yoko was thirty-five. They have gathered two million men three thousand tanks five hundred airplanes and one million guns. Now the war will really begin or should I say now the madness will finally end.

As they head towards the enemy Japan joins them nearly doubling their forces. When they reached the fortress they surrounded them from the air the ground and every other place they could position their men. The final battle now begins. The terrorists had also gathered an army and as the war went on neither side was able to stop the other after a week America and the terrorists were forced to retreat except for Yusuke, Hiei, Yoko as well as the terrorists best men Toguro, Suzaku , and Shishi Wakamaru. The terrorists had captured their youngest brother Shuichi, and had forced Yusuke and the others into a tournament. The guns were gone so they were to fight either with their fists or a sword, schimatars, daggers, and bow and arrow.

The Last Stand Part 3

Death Match

The first match is Yoko and Suzaku. Yoko chose a sword and Suzaku chose bow and arrow now the match begins. Suzaku starts by shooting seven exploding arrows Yoko cuts four in half and dodges two but the two he dodged hit a rock and shot him straight into the other arrow. When the dust from the rock cleared they saw two regular pistols Toguro and Yusuke grabbed the guns and the match continued Yoko ran at Suzaku and Suzaku dodged the sword but was hit from behind by the sheath. Suzaku fell and Yoko began to limp out of the ring after stabbing Suzaku to finish the job but Yoko didn't notice that Suzaku had survived and Suzaku used his final arrow causing Yoko to fall into a coma.

It's Hieis' turn to fight and he's up against Shishi Wakamaru but Shishi has a sword that is unbreakable and sharp enough to cut any other steel into pieces, But Hiei is impossibly fast and might be able to get around. Now the match begins Hiei flys at Shishi and slashes but the armor knocks him back he falls to the ground and looks up just in time to dodge Shishis' sword and out of the corner of his eye he sees Shishis' weak spot." He has no side armor? This is to easy" Hiei thought. "What are you waiting for a chance to run away?" said Shishi, " No I'm waiting for the right right chance to strike" Hiei yelled as he lunged at his opponent. Hiei slashes down then turns his sword and Shishi in the side but Shishi brought his sword up and it stabbed through Hiei's stomach. Shishi is dead and Hies almost dead now it's only Yusuke and Toguru. But will Yusuke be able to win while he's had no training and what's more his opponent has been training for fifty years. How can Yusuke possibly win now?

The Last Stand Part 4

End to Madness

Yusuke fires first but misses his target. Then they both shoot and their bullets collide in mid air, they both use it as a chance to fire again both miss then fire again. After that Toguru shoots and Yusuke dodges at the last second, after an hour of this without managing to hit each other they run out of bullets and throw the guns at each other in order to stall the opponent long enough to grab another weapon. They each grabbed two swords and ran at each other. The swords all broke from the force of the blow and they fought with their fists. One punch after another their screams resonating over the horizon. Finally Toguro fell to the ground dead, Yusuke had finally won. Ten years later Hiei had had healed and Yoko was no longer in a coma, America was returning to normal. But nobody ever escaped the horrors of The Last Stand. In the end it truly was the End To Madness.


	2. Terrorists Revenge

Anyways, this is the second in my series. At this point, it sounds more like it being narrates than written as a story, but the fights aren't half bad

Terrorists Revenge Pt 1

Death of Heroes

(This story happens Twenty years after the heroes from the Last Stand saved America)

The Terrorists have lost their leader and their best men they have been taken down one after another. Now their chance to win has come again. Another war is taking place and U.S.A has sent all their forces to war. The terrorists will finally take revenge.

The heroes have aged too much to fight anymore. Their children have been killed and their grand children Shinobu, Kurama, and Seshomaru are to over confident to help at the time. One day they are at the house and are attacked by terrorists and are forced to run away. After a week of running from the terrorists they are finally cornered. They have no chance now. The strange part is the high radiation level around the place. The terrorists shoot but Kurama hits the gun with a rock so the bullet hits the tanker instead and the tanker releases some radioactive gas killing Yuseke, Hiei, and Yoko. When the smoke clears Shinobu, Kurama and Seshomaru are gone!

Terrorists Revenge Pt 1

Strange things

Shinobu, Kurama, and Seshomaru wake up the next day to find themselves at a hotel. After another day some other kid decided to taunt Seshomaru and something strange happens. Seshomarus' eyes turn red, he begins to growl like a dog and fangs start to appear. Meanwhile Shinobu is forced to go to school and a teacher gives him a detention. He pretends to shoot the teacher with his finger but somehow pure energy comes out knocking the teacher out. Another strange thing occurs when Kurama is attacked while surrounded by plants and holding a rose. The rose hardens so that it won't break then turns into a whip the plants around him turn towards the attackers and attacks them.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 3

What happened?

After a day of strange happenings such as growing fangs, shooting energy, and controlling plants the Grandchildren return to the hotel. Shinobu was the first to talk about it, "hey Kurama anything strange happen today" said Shinobu "yes actually" answered Kurama "like what" asked Seshomaru. "Well how about using my fingers like a fake gun and having a bullet made of energy come out?" said Shinobu. "Then there is turning a plant into a whip and controlling other plants as well." "I guess almost turning into a giant dog isn't big news then." Said Seshomaru. "The only question now is what happened." Said Shinobu.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 4

One Truth will prevail

After a week of trying to figure out what had happened Kurama found three leads. One at a junkyard, Another in a condemned building and another in a supposedly haunted mansion. "We should split up" said Kurama, "I'll go to the mansion, Shinobu will go to the condemned building, and Seshomaru will go to the junkyard." "One of these is the correct lead so bring back all the information you can find." Seshomaru will have to take down their leader and get the microchip, it could tell us what was in the gas. Shinobu will have to get in and out with the disc it may contain an antidote. I'll go in the mansion to get the original formula if it's there." Said Kurama. "When we're done meet me where the explosion took place." Said Kurama. Let's get going. "Before I forget there is a chance that each piece is just part of the puzzle"

Terrorists Revenge Pt 5

Sesshomarus' Junkyard Break in

Seshomaru has entered the junkyard and is sneaking by the guards in order to grab the microchip. After an hour of sneaking he found a small shack and an advanced computer inside. He began looking for the chip but was seen and forced to fight. He let his claws and fangs grow out then fought them off one after another. After defeating fifty enemies without being hit their boss came and the real battle began.

Seshomaru let himself fully transform then lunged at his opponent who was in a robot. The junkyard boss dodged but was hit by Seshomarus tail which almost knocked him to the ground but the boss did a back flip and flew at Seshomaru. Seshomaru dodged and grabbed his opponent by the leg then threw him at a car. The boss tried another back flip but the side of the robot hit the car and the chip fell out causing the robot to fall through a hidden hole. Seshomaru detransformed until he only had his claws then grabbed the chip and headed to the dock where the explosion took place.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 6

Race Against Destruction

Shinobu ran straight into the condemned building knowing he only had an hour before the building collapsed. He found the basement and slipped into it with the stairs creaking from age and weight. He found the disc and then turned toward the stairs but the stairs had broken. He had only twenty minutes and he couldn't get out. After trying to break through the wall for fifteen minutes he concentrated his energy and used his energy by covering his hand with it then punched through the wall. He then went to the docks as well.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 7

Kuramas' Mansion Madness

Kurama walked into the haunted mansion and used the plants to avoid dust and any other loose items. After walking around for an hour the mansion split three ways. He sent some plants to the right and left then went straight. He walked for about thirty minutes then found a wall and stairs that led up as well as some that went down. He sent his last plants up and kept only two roses he went down the stairs and on a table he found the blueprints. He went to grab them but was attacked by a strange being. Kurama pulled out his rose-whip and slashed his opponent across the face. His opponent grabbed the whip and pulled Kurama towards him then slashed Kurama across the face with its claws not noticing the seed Kurama slipped onto it. After fighting for an hour Kurama's seed grew thanks to Kurama's power killing his opponent. " He must have been a test subject from the chemical" thought Kurama " What I wonder is was the chemical flawed when used on him or did this happen through time?" He made his way to the docks with the blueprints and a question he had to know.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 8

Back to the Beginning

They met up at the docks and Kurama told them what he had seen, Seshomaru told what he had fought and Shinobu yelled about not being able to fight. " I still can't believe this all started over fifty years ago" Shinobu said " What I can't believe is that I'm related to you" stated Seshomaru. "What's that supposed to mean" yelled Shinobu After fighting for an hour or so Kurama stopped them they then checked the items Shinobu found some data on the effects of the mutation, Seshomaru found what was in the gas, and Kurama found out why the gas was made. "Now the question is whether or not the items are connected or if one is true and the others are fake" said Kurama. " Guys we have another mission" said Kurama. "The creator of this mutating gas is a man named Nobunaga Oda, the problem is he disappeared five years ago, our items gave three locations one is in Tokyo, Japan the next is in San Francisco and finally the other place is in this very city" stated Kurama, Yuseke stayed in New York, Seshomaru went to Japan and Kurama went to California. The mission had begun.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 9

Japanese Showdown

After fighting for an hour or so to get a lead. Seshomaru was led to an underground black market subway which had been abandoned for ten years. He was then attacked by two people who had used the gas to gain power. One was amazingly fast, the other had acid and poison powers. They both attacked before Seshomaru transformed and over powered him. He woke up an hour later to find he was in a prison. He transformed his claws then walked out of the cell. He was sure he had found Nobunaga.

After finding a hidden doorway he came to an air vent. He watched the others talking. "Our leader Nobushige Oda won't be able to win again" said one. That was when the vent broke and Seshomaru fell out. He did a flip and slashed one enemy knocking him through the wall. "One down two to go" muttered Seshomaru. He slashed at one enemy knocking him back. He then took on the speed user. He finally won by tricking the acid user into shooting acid into the speed user's eyes. He then tricked the speed user into punching the acid user. He left the room to confront Nobushige. He found Nobushige outside and fought him. He first transformed completely and jumped at his opponent. Nobushige transformed into a giant cat and slashed him in the eye. They continued like this losing energy the whole time they soon were forced to detransform leaving only their claws out. They both used their energy to make the claws into two swords. One sword per hand they fought for another hour before completely detransforming. They grabbed a sword from the ground and fought for thirty minutes until the swords broke. Seshomaru than punched him in the face and had him tell him what he knew. Nobushige said Nobunaga was on mount Fuji training. Seshomaru then went back to the docks to tell them what he knew.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 10

Alleyway Tournament

Shinobu came to the alley after he had gotten some punks to tell him he might find a lead there. He came in time for a tournament. "The winner shall fight Keiji Meada who trained under the great Nobunaga." The announcer said. " Now that has got to be a lead." Shinobu said. He then signed up as well as a few others. The other contestants where named Mitsuhide, Yasho, Kazuma, and Kai as well as Hanzo and Yo. The tournament began Shinobu first fought Mitsuhide and won by turning his energy into a sword than hitting his enemy in the side. "and the winner is Shinobu Urameshi." Said the announcer.

The remaining fighters were Yasho, Kazuma, Hanzo, and Shinobu. Yasho had easily defeated Kai with a single attack, after that Hanzo used illusions to lure his opponent into his attack and defeated Yo. Kazuma's opponent failed to come and so he automatically won the match. Yasho and Shinobu would fight first. Followed by Kazuma and Hanzo in the semi finals. "Let the match begin yelled the announcer." Yasho jumped at Shinobu with claws out and going amazingly fast. Shinobu dodged by using his energy like a rocket then he shot it back at Yasho who was only hit on the side Yasho used his blood as energy and knocked Shinobu to the ground then ran at him. Shinobu shot all his energy like a wave straight into Yasho who was approaching to fast to dodge. Shinobu won the match but was badly damaged and out of power. Kazuma used Hanzo's illusions to trick Hanzo into trying to attack him then finished him with a punch to the stomach. "And the finals will be Shinobu Versus Kazuma." said the announcer.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 11

Matches of Madness

Shinobu and Kazuma stepped into the ring and the announcer began the match. Shinobu and Kazuma both used their energy as a rocket to shoot themselves at each other than changed their energy into a sword and slashed at the opponent, their weapons hit and knocked both back they then extended their swords at the same time and it knocked both to the edge of the ring because of two different energies colliding, Shinobu then shot his spirit energy like a bullet and hit his opponent in the face winning the match, "three down one to go he muttered before fainting.

He woke up the next day at full power and completely healed. He entered the ring and got ready to fight Keiji Meada. The announcer said "let the match begin and it began." Shinobu used a wave of spirit energy like he had against Yasho, Keiji punched the air and knocked it back at Shinobu, Shinobu was able to dodge by jumping over Keiji but Keiji grabbed him and began punching him. Shinobu moved to the side then used his energy to make twenty Shinobu's appear. He used the spirit wave with all of them and Keiji punched the wrong one. "And the winner is Shinobu" the announcer said. Shinobu then grabbed Keiji and got Keiji to tell that Nobunaga was on an assassination attempt at the White House. Shinobu threw Keiji to the ground and headed for the White House.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 12

Gaining a loss by Victory

Kurama used his plants to gain information and was led to an underground passage where he came across a meeting. " That formula worked perfectly" one of them said, "especially the second dose" another said. "There is somebody at the door," the third one said. They opened the door to find two giant plants which grabbed one of them Kurama then jumped at another one and pushed him through a wall. The other guy grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Kurama used his plants to escape the attack then jumped behind his opponent and hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out. His other opponent escaped the plants but fell into a trance and said " The infection may give power but when the infection is complete a fate far worse then death shall await you." Then right when his opponent stopped talking all of Kuramas enemies began to mutate. The physic became half energy half human with his body being pulled every way at once causing never ending pain. The super strong opponent became pure muscle loosing his soul completely and the double mutation disappeared completely. Then someone else walked in. " I see you got passed my body guards I am Goemen the ruler of this gang. Now you must fight me" he said, and the battle began. Kurama used his plants as a distraction and then he used his rose whip to attack Goemen but right before it hit him it was burnt to a crisp. " I guess I forgot to tell you that my power is flame" said Goemen. Kurama attempted the same strategy again but instead of using his whip as a weapon he picked up a sword with it and tossed it at Goemen it didn't work. After an hour Kurama ran out of plants but right before Goemen finished him he burst into flame " What did you do to me?" he yelled " you have been exposed to the virus for to long it is now taking effect" said Kurama " I may be able to find a cure but first you must tell me where Nobunaga is." Said Kurama " why should I tell you?" he asked " because I might be able to find the antidote" said Kurama. "… Fine, he's at the Sacramento Airport training by having the wind from the moving plane push him back and staying in one spot " said Goemen. Kurama left heading for the airport and if correct a very difficult battle.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 13

Mt. Fuji Match Up

Seshomaru entered Mt. Fuji and after fighting weak machines and mutations he reached the top and found two people standing there but they were made not of flesh and blood but of the elements fire and water and they had found him. "Who are you?" they said "I am Seshomaru and you will tell me where Nobunaga is." He said, " we won't tell you unless you beat us" they yelled "so be it" Seshomaru stated. The fire user shot a fireball Seshomaru dodged and punched him but instead of hurting him he burnt his hand. He jumped back in surprise then turned and punched the water user but his fist went through his opponent and the water user knocked him to the ground. " How can I beat them if I can't attack them? He wondered. Then he figured it out " fire evaporates water and water puts out fire" he thought. After an hour he finally tricked them into running into each other. He defeated them and they told him to go to the Sacramento Airport to find Nobunaga. He boarded the next plane and headed for the Sacramento airport.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 14

Demolition Dragon

Shinobu reached the building to find one person there. The person turned and Shinobu saw him. The mans eyes were blank and his body was pure muscle, not an ounce of fat. What was stranger is that there was no energy around him. He had done this with his own body. Shinobu looks at the ground and noticed holes shaped like fists straight through the metal floor. Shinobu turned toward his opponent and yelled " I don't know who or what you are but you better tell me where Nobunaga is," he yelled " you cant even hit me and even if you do, it won't affect me" his opponent said in a lifeless voice. The battle began with Shinobu attacking his opponent with a spirit punch and it damaged his opponent then he used a regular punch and almost broke his hand. His opponent used an uppercut throwing Shinobu twenty feet into the air. When Shinobu fell his opponent grabbed him and threw him to the ground leaving a dent two feet down in the metal roof. Shinobu got up and used his spirit punch to push his opponent back. His opponent stopped right at the edge and lunged at Shinobu. Shinobu used his spirit wave before his opponent touched the ground knocking his opponent off the roof and to the ground half a mile below. Shinobu jumped after him and used his energy to slow his descent. After reaching the ground he got his opponent to tell him where Nobunaga was and was told to go to the Sacramento airport. He entered the plane and headed for the airport unaware of how difficult the next match would be.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 15

Confrontation of Recreation

After all three brothers reached the airport they found a plane and Nobunaga as well. Nobunaga the elemental master used darkness so they couldn't see him and used electricity and wind to make the plane fly. Seshomaru brought out his claws and fangs to attack Nobunaga. Nobunaga used the wind to knock him aside. Kurama used a rose whip to attack, Nobunaga used flame to burn it, Shinobu used his spirit wave and Nobunaga used light, wind, water, and thunder to turn it into water, make it bigger and supercharge the energy and water. " This isn't working" Kurama said " We can't even get close" Seshomaru said " hello, why don't we try attacking at the same time" Shinobu said "that's not a bad strategy" Seshomaru stated. All three of them attacked, Shinobu used his newest attack, it came as a wave from all sides but when it got close it covered his body up. Nobunaga used the light and blinded himself, Seshomaru stabbed him with his claws, Kurama spun the rose whip around him then began pulling it together pushing the poisonous thorns into his body. He then threw him at Shinobu and Shinobu used a spirit wave knocking him out. The team had won. About two days later Kurama figured out the formula and made a special antidote so the after effect would not activate. Only problem was the terrorists had done the same thing. The final battle would be the grandchildren of Yuseke, Heie, and Yoko against the grandchildren of Togoru, Suzaku and Shishi Wakamaru.

Terrorist Revenge Pt 16

Destruction Replay

After another year of fighting some weak opponents they reached their enemies headquarters. The grand children of the terrorists were called Kogaru, Shintaru, and Sho. "We should have a tournament" Shintaru said " Another tournament" Shinobu yelled "It would make sense counting that it is what our ancestors did" said Kurama " and we are at the exact location of the battle" said Seshomaru. " So shall we have a tournament or not?" Kogaru said "The match ups will be Kogaru versus Seshomaru, Shintaru versus Kurama, and me against Shinobu." Sho stated. " It sounds like a reasonable match up, but unlike our ancestors we shall only use our own abilities," Kurama stated " fine" everybody, said. The first match was Seshomaru versus Kogaru, they both grew claws and fangs then lunged at each other. After a few minutes they jumped back and fully transformed. Seshomaru became a giant dog and Kogaru became a giant wolf. About a day later they fell back to half transformation leaving only claws and fangs. Another hour later they used their energy to transform their claws more leaving them with two swords each. Ten minutes later Seshomaru won by a side blow but his opponent had used his sword to stab through Seshomaru, An exact replay of Hiei and Shishi Wakamaru's fight. Kurama dragged Seshomaru out of the ring and the next match was about to begin.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 17

The Reality's Truth

Kurama pulled out his rose whip as did his opponent, the only difference was the opponents whip was covered in flame. Kurama brought his whip up and spun it around then it grew and slashed at his opponent. His opponent dodged and slashed at Kurama who did a back flip and used the seeds from the earth forcing a tree to cover him up. His opponent broke out but in this shot more of the radiation around Shintaru died but not without forcing Kurama into a coma. That wasn't all that happened though, the radiation allowed Kurama to see into Shintaru's mind. " He may have defeated me but their family will be killed, I can't believe they thought they had beaten Togoru and the others" Shintaru thought. Kurama would have said something but before he did he fell into a coma.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 18

Deadly Finale

The greatest match ever was about to begin. Shinobu would be fighting Sho the master of all the powers making even the elemental master Nobunaga look weak. Plus it was now one on one so the tags team strategy would not work. Shinobu started by covering his opponent in his energy then blowing his energy up like a bomb. Before the energy smoke cleared he ran around him and hit him from all sides with his spirit wave. When the smoke cleared Sho stood there without a scratch on him. " What, that's impossible!" Shinobu said " No, it's called an energy shield and neither of us have much energy now" Sho stated. "So" Shinobu asked " We'll fight with our fists and only use energy in our punches" Sho said. "Fine" Shinobu answered, and the real match began. Shinobu used an uppercut with his right hand and a jab with his left. Sho grabbed his hands and threw him to the ground. Shinobu did a back flip and used his spirit punch on Sho's jaw. Sho punched Shinobu in the stomach and almost killed him, Shinobu kicked Sho in the face and Sho grabbed the foot before it fell to the ground. Sho then threw Shinobu into the air, jumped up and kicked Shinobu in the stomach. Shinobu turned in mid air and when he hit the ground pushed off into the air straight at Sho. He put all his energy into his fist and punched straight through Sho's stomach, winning the battle. He fell straight to the ground due to lack of energy and fainted.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 19

The Revealed Truth

Around a month later Kurama and Seshomaru healed thanks to their powers speeding up the process. Another week and Shinobu was healed as well. Kurama told the group about what he had found and they pondered on the fact for some time. " So our grandparents actually lost?" Shinobu asked " It seems so" Kurama answered " Did you figure out where to go?" Seshomaru asked. " The airport where this whole war began" Kurama stated. " Then let's go already" Shinobu said " It would be wise to train first" Kurama stated " I have to agree with Kurama" Seshomaru said. After three years of training they headed for the abandoned airport and the truth of what happened around sixty years ago.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 20

Breaking in to Break Out

After reaching the airport they headed to where the plane crash had happened which in the end was never removed and instead used as a memorial of the terrorists terrible takeover (say that three times fast) and to the same enemies their grandparents fought so many years ago. The only difference was that this time they weren't holding back. They reached the airplane and jumped over the ruins to where the hideout was. "An underground tunnel made by an explosion is this possible?" Kurama asked " How should I know you're the genius" Shinobu stated "The explosion weakened the dirt so they could dig through it is that logical enough for you, idiot" Seshomaru answered to Shinobu. They headed down the tunnel once again with no idea what the outcome would be and their only chance being to stop the terrorists once and for all. They reached the bottom and ended up in what looked like a dojo and just in time for training. "We have some visitors children your training for today will be to destroy them" said the dojo leader and then the kids attacked all with special abilities and around seventy-five enemies at once " well all take twenty-five understand" Kurama said " sure, a chance to see if I've got the same abilities as that other dog type, Poison Ring" Seshomaru yelled and a ring of poison surrounded his enemies and the poison knocked them out. " My turn, Rose Blood Hunter" Kurama yelled and his rose whip flew into the air and the petals became as sharp as a needle as did the thorns then they shot off and began cutting his opponents and continued to re grow thanks to Kurama. " My turn now" Shinobu said and waited while the attacks were sent at him then yelled "Spirit Backlash Wave" and a spirit wave appeared but when it touched other attacks it grabbed them and sent them back at the kids and knocking them all out. " good job for a bunch of amateurs" said the dojo leader " shut up and run you're outnumbered three to one" Shinobu shouted " am I now? I couldn't tell" and then the dojo leader disappeared then reappeared only difference was there were thirty of them and ten different power levels. "I say we use a divide and conquer strategy" said Kurama "great what do we do again" Shinobu asked " we split them up into three groups then fight one person from the group at a time" Seshomaru answered. " all right lets go" Spirit Backlash Wave, Rose Blood Hunter, Poison Ring" they yelled and each took down five enemies "fifteen down, fifteen to go" Shinobu yelled out. "How about a fusion attack?" Shinobu yelled "sure" "Poisoned blood of the spirit hunter" they yelled and defeated the rest of them. "Here's a potion it'll bring your energy back" said Kurama. "Let's go they said and headed towards the next floor and a fight even time itself would never erase.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 21

Return of the Fallen

After reaching the next level of the cave they confronted Shishi, Toguru, and Suzaku for the final match and like before they were to fight in a tournament. " We will fight at the martial arts stadium in Kyoto, Japan." Said Toguru "until then you can have the old geezers back" said Suzaku and threw Hiei, Yoko, and Yuseke to the ground then dissapeared and the echo said "we shall fight on the full moon at eight. Be there or you shall never have your chance to stop us." An hour later the grandparents awoke and found themselves in a hotel, " so we really lost?" Yuseke asked " What" Yoko answered " did you say something" Hiei said around ten minutes later Kurama walked in. " are you okay?" he asked "what" Yoko answered " this time we'll fight got it" Shinobu said while walking in " okay it's your battle now then" Yuseke said. Yoko having figured out what was going on said "but first we shall transfer our powers to you so you'll have an advantage" You can do that eh" Seshomaru said while walking in. Yuseke said " can we hurry up already?" of course" Yoko said " but first we must choose who we will transfer our powers to. I will transfer it to Kurama what about you Yuseke." I'll give my energy to Shinobu since we both have a similar powers," "and I'll give mine to Seshomaru" said Hiei "let's just begin the transfer already" Yuseke said and the transfer began. After an hour the transfer was complete. "What were your powers?" Kurama asked. "Mine was a double dose" answered Yoko "you can now take a fox like transformation, it will give you fox abilities as well as fox ears and a tail, whereas the other power will allow you to shoot your transformed body out of you and into your attacks." "Mine is also double dosed" said Shinobu "your energy is doubled but now you can transform into pure energy making travel instant." " I got quadruple dosed you now have the elements of fire, and ice as well as super speed,and telekinesis." Said Hiei alright now we've got a week till the full moon what now" Shinobu asked "we train five days with our new powers and use two days to rest before the match." Kurama said " sounds good" said Seshomaru " but on the fifth day we'll fight each other in a mini tournament so we can get used to fighting different elements" and the training began.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 22

Training of the Spirit controller

Shinobu slipped back to the old mansion where his grandparents had lived and chose to train on the field. "What to do first? I know I need a close distance weapon so I'll make a spirit sword and use it for training, lets see if this works, spirit sword" Shinobu yelled and a sword appeared. For the first day he swung it around and used some techniques and on day two he learned how to lengthen and shorten the size of the sword after that he learned to transform into energy. But on day four he trained his accuracy and how to hide his level of energy "that seems good, now for the tournament" he said as he headed back to the hotel.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 23

Rose of the Fox

Kurama headed to a meadow with many plants to train " hmm I wonder if I can use the fox transformation and still use plants" he asked himself and that's how his training began. On day one he learned to transform and detransform as well as half transform and on day two he learned to attack in fox transformation using only the fox. After that he learned to use plants while transformed and on day four he began to fuse the fox transformation and the plant attacks together. "All right time to train against the others he said and headed to the hotel.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 24

Elemental Transformation

Seshomaru returned to the junkyard where he had had his first mission and began training. "wonder how to unlock elements" he thought and the he began. On day one he trained with his poison powers and then he learned fire and ice control. Day two was used learning to fight with fire and ice as well as make shields of his fire, ice, and poison energy. On day three he used speed and physic energy and learned to fight with them. Then on day four he attempted to transform and fuse with his powers as well as regular giant dog form training. And finally he headed back to the hotel for the mini tournament and a chance to prove himself the most powerful of them all.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 25

Tournament of the Rival Brothers

After ten minutes for each they had reached the hotel and set up the arena in the backyard. "You ready to lose Shinobu?" Seshomaru asked " no are you?" Shinobu answered " let's just begin the match shall we?" said Kurama and the training tournament began. The first match would be against a training dummy to test accuracy since there weren't enough people and Shinobu would be the fighter. Then it would be a one on one match between Kurama and Seshomaru to see who would face Shinobu in the finals. And now the training match would begin, Shinobu pulled out 10 throwing daggers using pure energy and then fused with them and used his powers to direct the daggers at the dummy. And then when it hit the daggers exploded and destroyed the dummy and ended the match. " Time for our match then I suppose" Kurama said "There's no real point in it I'm already already going to win" Seshomaru said " don't be so over confident" said Kurama "let's just get this over with." And with that the match began. Kurama transformed into the fox and Seshomaru transformed halfway while activating his fire abilities. Kurama noticing the flame hid some desert plants under ground and when Seshomaru leaped they surrounded Kurama like a shield and stabbed him at the same time. Seshomaru then activated all his powers and tried to fight but when it failed he used his physic powers to cancel out the elements and leave only the transformations. " Quite a clever trick" said Kurama "and it works to" Seshomaru answered and the battle continued. They ran at each other both only half transformed and both turned their claws into swords and began a sword fight while in mid air " there's no way you can win, I've been training in this form for years and you've only had four days." Seshomaru growled while clashing swords, " you'd be surprised" Kurama growled back as they hit the ground. "You know plant's aren't really elements" Kurama stated "What!" Seshomaru exclaimed, " that's right all your physic powers did was take away your own powers, now to finish this " Rose Blood Hunter of the Fox Rebirth" he yelled and he knocked Seshomaru out and won the match.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 26

Fox and the Spirit

After the first two matches Shinobu and Kurama entered the stadium for the final match. " alright who do ya think'll win?" Shinobu asked " I'd say it is unpredictable since neither knows much of the others improvement." Kurama answered " alright let's go already" Shinobu said and the match began Kurama threw three seeds to the ground to use as shields and Shinobu, noticing this decided to play along but when the plants went out he turned into energy and entered the plants. After that he used his powers to use a spirit explosion at point blank range. After the spirit smoke cleared both were standing untouched "how" was all Shinobu said. " When I transform the transformation leaves me invincible for a split second." Kurama answered. "All right time to stop holding back, Spirit destroyer" he yelled and all at once all of his most powerful attacks hit at once." When the smoke cleared this time however Kurama was knocked out, Shinobu was the winner "wow" he said then fainted.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 27

After the match

"I can't believe I lost" thought Seshomaru " wait a sec he just got lucky cause I forgot plants aren't elements so I won but either way I should train a bit more so it only effects their powers and not mine." Meanwhile with Shinobu, "I won but my opponents won't fall for that trick" he thought " maybe if I can turn into invisible energy they won't be able to hit me." And with that he walked off and began to train. And now Kurama thoughts on what happened. I have to learn not to rely on only my powers but since I don't have time I suppose turning into a seed and going underground will have to suffice." Thought Kurama and walked off to train.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 28

Two days and a Deadly Tournament Lineup

For the next two days the team relaxed but also kept their energy hidden so they wouldn't be attacked. After the two days the full moon came and they headed for a match that would change fate itself. After reaching the stadium they noticed the arena and in the middle of the ring were Shishi, Togoru, and Suzaku themselves. " I'll fight Kurama" Suzaku growled " the mutt's dead" Shishi said " hope you aren't planning on living" Togoru said and the tournament began.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 29

Fox's and Magic arrows

The first match would be Suzaku and Kurama and this match would be harder than anyone could imagine. Kurama entered the ring with a rose whip in his hand and Suzaku made a bow and limitless arrows using his energy, the match had begun. Kurama lunged at his opponent while swinging his whip and before he hit his opponent he made his whip tie around a pole and swung around to the point that he was behind his opponent and in his left hand turned the other rose into a sword and attempted to stab his opponent in the back. Suzaku ducked and shot his arrow straight up and into Kurama's stomach. Kurama hit the ground hard and laid there for about a minute then got up. "Hmm, what power I'll enjoy this one" he said and transformed into his fox form. "So the Yoko gave you his powers, eh" " that's right and it's time for you to die, Rose blood hunter of the fox Rebirth" Kurama yelled. "What I thought that his power was a failure" Suzaku screamed as it hit him. When the smoke cleared Suzaku stood there with only a few scratches on him. "Impossible!" Kurama stuttered " no but I'm amazed you had such power, you destroyed the whole ring." "Did I now" and the match continued, Kurama fused with the plants around him and used the powers to absorb Suzaku's energy. " Where did that fox go" Suzaku thought not noticing that he was losing energy. After five minutes he noticed the loss of energy and figured out what was happening. "Cursed fox I didn't know you could absorb energy" " I can't but plants can and with my energy added in they can absorb yours too." Kurama said "and now to finish this, Fox of the plants spirit" he yelled out " I don't believe this where did that energy come from?" "You" Kurama answered then fainted. " So the great Suzaku falls" Shishi laughed " What's so funny that was your ally" Seshomaru growled. "Come on we gotta get Kurama out of the ring" Shinobu called. " All right fine" Seshomaru said while dragging his brother out of the ring.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 30

Dog of Elements and Sword of Spirits

Seshomaru and Shishi walked into the destroyed ring and the match began. Seshomaru half transformed and Shishi's sword began to glow. "Your power's in your sword?" Seshomaru asked "partly" was his answer. " In that case it's time to start, Physic Dilemma" Seshomaru yelled out "what did you do" Shishi asked " I made it so your only power was your sword." Seshomaru said while smirking "what! Your bluffing it's not possible." Shishi stuttered " are you ready to die?" he asked " no are you" Shishi answered and the match really began. Shishi lunged at Seshomaru but Seshomaru jumped into the air, "gotcha, Soul release" Shishi screamed as nearly one-million souls came out of the sword at once and attacked Seshomaru. " What just happened?" Seshomaru asked " I used my sword" was the answer and the match continued. Seshomaru attempted to grab the sword but the souls hit him before he got there even though he had super speed, " how can they be faster" he thought. "Wait if I'm behind Shishi they'll attack him instead" and he jumped behind his opponent. "Not very smart" Shishi said and covered Seshomaru in his cape and the next thing Seshomaru knew he was upside down and being hit by the spirits. "A teleportation cape? That was unexpected" Seshomaru thought. "Wait if I attack from the side he can't use the cape" Seshomaru thought again. "You can't beat me, I'm invincible" Shishi yelled " really ya think so?" Seshomaru asked and then he ran straight at Shishi, "didn't you already try that" " no, now get ready to lose" Seshomaru yelled and ran next to Shishi right when the attack appeared. "What are you doing" Shishi yelled "beating you" was his answer and the souls turned and began to attack Shishi instead. " I can't believe this" Shishi yelled, "I can't lose" "Oh yeah, maybe this will change your mind, Flaming Tsunami" Seshomaru yelled out " Soul release" "Ice Phoenix" "Soul Release" "Ice Phoenix of the Physic Flame" "I'm out of souls, oh no" Shishi yelled before the blast hit. "Alright I wo…" Seshomaru muttered before fainting.

Terrorists Revenge Pt 31

End of the End

"Another weakling? He was to overconfident" "why you, that was your ally also" "and this concerns me why? It's just you and me but I don't think this place is big enough, do you?" No, but" " Then it's settled we'll go to the moon for our final match" "What" was all Shinobu said before he appeared on the moon. " I can't believe we're on the moon" Shinobu said " hey wait how am I breathing?" "The powers were made from a rock found on the moon so in a way it now allows you to breathe here, and it also gives a power boost." "So that's why you chose to fight on the full moon, it would give us more power." "Yes and think of how powerful we are now that we're on the moon itself" "limitless energy right, looks like it'll be a match to see who knows the best moves eh." Shinobu said while getting into a fighting stance and the match began. Togoru started by turning into a bullet and Shinobu turned into energy. "What how did you do that" Togoru stuttered "who cares it's time to die." "Yes it is for you" Togoru answered " Spirit canon" "Spirit wave" "Spirit gun" "Spirit gun" "Spiritless dream" "spirit explosion" "spirit Destroyer" Spirit Destroyer" " It seems we are at a tie for techniques like this but what about swords?" Togoru yelled out and created a spirit sword "fine I'll fight like that" Shinobu yelled out and made a spirit staff. "A staff?" Togoru asked " how will that help" "remember, it's spirit energy so it won't break, so are you ready to die?" Shinobu yelled before lunging at Togoru. Togoru dodged by jumping into the air and then counter attacked from above then Shinobu blocked and knocked the sword back and swung hitting Togoru in the stomach. "Not bad kid, this'll be fun" Togoru said "spear expansion" Shinobu yelled as the spear came flying at Togoru and knocking him to the ground. "Amazing how could you learn so much in only a week." "Simple it's called training ever heard of it?" "Shut up kid it's time to die spirit fusion" Togoru yelled and he went into the sword. "What a mistake, Spirit Connection" Shinobu yelled and transported him and his weapon into the sword. "What! How did you get in here?" "A new technique of mine and you forget you can't use your spirit energy in here but I can" Shinobu yelled and lunged at his powerless opponent. Togoru dodged the attack but was hit on the side. "How did he learn this technique?" Togoru stuttered "easily" was the answer. "Now to finish this, Spirit Destroyer." "You can't beat me it's not possible" "It is in here, Super Spirit Bomb." " I won't fall to a child" "oh yeah will ya fall ta this, Super Dragon Fist" and the sword exploded. "Ha my powers have returned" Togoru yelled "oh really then where's your energy signal" "Wha! It's missing?" "That's right you put all your energy into the sword so when it was destroyed you lost your energy and that means it's back to the arena." "I can't believe this how can I lose?" "You thought you were immortal so you didn't think about what would happen if we came back and what's worse is that the moon's gone so your energy isn't coming back until tomorrow, so are you ready, Ultimate Spirit Destroyer times twenty" " It's over, I actually lost?" "yep." And the battle ended "I won it is over" Shinobu said before fainting.

Terrorists Revenge

Aftermath

Around an hour later some pedestrians found the three boys lying on the ground and they were taken to a hospital to be nursed back to health and around a week after the three boys finally awoke. "So we actually beat them?" Kurama asked "Ya, guess the kid won" "who ya callin a kid" "well now what to do with our powers?" Kurama asked "Maybe we'll be able to use our powers like super heroes" Shinobu said "If you want but every year we'll meet up on the moon for a tournament got it?" Seshomaru said "well looks like we will just be a bunch of heroes. See ya then and Seshomaru walked off. "Why did you choose the moon to fight" Kurama asked "because while we're there we can't run out of energy" Shinobu answered. "Well see ya in a year" Kurama said then walked off. The end of one story may be the beginning of one or the truth behind another though.

Terrorists Revenge

Alternate Ending

Right before the match ended Kurama awoke as well as Seshomaru and saw Shinobu win the match. After Shinobu fainted Kurama used the plants to carry him and they headed back to the hotel but there would be a major surprise waiting for them there. After reaching the hotel they found the FBI, the cops and the army all waiting there. "What's goin on" Shinobu said. "So you three are the ones who beat the terrorists eh?" said the FBI leader. "Yes now what is it you want" Seshomaru growled "I'm here to tell ya the truth bout your parents" "truth what do you mean?" Kurama asked. "You see that formula has been around for nearly 150 years now and when the Terrorists attacked we postponed the investigation." The FBI leader said "and your parents were on the mission to find out what happened when they disappeared but we know what year they're in and we have made a time machine so-.""So you want us to go back in time to find out what happened and if possible prevent the terrorists from ever finding the rock in the first place correct?" Kurama answered "well yah I guess ya got all the facts down" the FBI leader said "Of course we will but first we will need to rest so come back in a few weeks alright." Kurama said "Alright butcha betta be ready by then" and the FBI leader walked off and a few months later the three heroes headed to the past for the fight but that's another story.


	3. All in good time

Well, this is the third story in the series that I wrote. Around this time, I had begun to write my Darkest Digidestined story, so this one wasn't as interesting due to me being busy. It also was my first attempt at a crossover, which was all I could think of due to my other story. After reading through it, I saw how flawed it was, but anyways, let's begin

All in Good Time

Journey Begins

After a month of resting the three new heroes had healed and were ready for their next mission and to find the truth of what really happened to their parents. Around five seconds later they reached the park which was twenty miles away by using their powers and when they got there they saw the FBI leader waiting for them and after a minute or so of talking they headed to the FBI headquarters to go back in time.

After reaching the headquarters they entered the machine but before they left the maker of the machine yelled "wait" "yes what is it?" Kurama asked. "You have to take these" the scientist said, " a buncha watches, what for?" Shinobu asked. "These will allow you to teleport back but it only has enough energy to do so once and it can only teleport two people so don't use it until you have to, understand, also we are unable to make any more so if you mess up you'll never be able to try again." The scientist answered and asked at the same time "sure we understand" Seshomaru said. " Then are you ready" the scientist asked " yep" Shinobu answered and they were teleported to the past.

All in Good Time

Past Mistakes

As soon as the machine was activated however there was an explosion from above that forced the machine to malfunction tossing three into different times dimensions and places throughout history. Kurama was sent to a dimension where there were three worlds and each had different types of people as well as meeting a different form of himself, Hiei, and Yuseke and fighting an evil version of Shinobu, Seshomaru arrived in a different dimension and the time and origin of the original formula in the so called mutant dimension, whereas Shinobu was teleported into a different feudal Japan where demons were everywhere and the type of powers he had were both hard to find and at the same time a common sight. The journey would begin and this time they aren't together and there only chance of survival I to fit in as Seshomaru the mutant, Kurama the spirit detective and Shinobu the priest. But can they last long enough to get back or will things go horribly wrong?

All in Good Time

Spirit Detectives

Kurama arrived in a city near Tokyo, Japan and was surprised to find that the people were all emitting high spirit levels. Kurama continued to walk around but then heard a familiar yell "Spirit Gun" yelled the user " Yuseke we're supposed to capture it not kill it" "I know that I just forgot." The Yuseke of this dimension said. "Urameshi there's a powerful spirit level around here and it feels just like Kuramas except more humanish" some one said " yes, I can sense it as well" this dimensions Kurama said. "We'll lets go capture it" Yuseke said and they headed towards Kurama. After nearly reaching Kurama the high-energy signal disappeared however leaving the group confused. " What just happened?" Yuseke yelled, "maybe this being can hide his power like Togoru and Shinobu" answered Kurama. "Maybe fox but if that's true than what other powers does it have" someone asked then the hand held communicator began to beep. " Guys something big has happened, I'm sending Botan to make a portal for you understand?" the person on the other line yelled. And soon Botan who as amazing as it sounds is the grim reaper appeared on an oar. The spirit detectives entered the portal and headed back to Spirit world

All in Good Time

The Mutants

Seshomaru arrived on the roof of a house half transformed and someone came out and yelled "ah mutant before running away. Seshomaru got up and asked what's a mutant before putting away his claws and running off. Meanwhile on the other side of town a being by the name of Logan said, "where'd that scent come from?" A few seconds later another being with physic powers used his powers to speak to Logan. " Logan can you here me someone has just appeared out of nowhere." The being named Xavier said, "I know I can smell im" Logan answered. "We should check this out Jean and Cyclops are being sent there follow the scent and find it" Xavier the X-men headed toward the new arrival but when they got close Seshomaru ran off leaving everyone including Xavier confused.

All in Good Time

Hanyous and Humans

Shinobu arrived outside of a small village in the time period of Feudal Japan and saw the village being attacked by beings with strange powers and an even stranger shape. "What's goin on here?" he asked himself " oh well better help em out" he said before running down to the village. After reaching the village he turned himself into a sword and cut one opponent in half than destransformed and used a Spirit Backlash wave to get rid of the rest of the enemies. The villagers came up to him and told him what happened. Shinobu found out he was in feudal era Japan. The Villagers had also told him of a jewel with the power to grant a single wish. They said two of the demons, which Shinobu had fought, had each possessed a shard of the jewel and had attempted to take the one they had found. After some time Shinobu decided he should wait at the village for the shards to come to him. Meanwhile around 20 miles away a hanyou was in a match against a powerful dragon demon named Kanji. "Wind Scar" the hanyou yelled as the demon dodged and countered. "Dragons Demand" the dragon yelled and shot the attack at Inuyasha the hanyou. "What a mistake, Backlash Wave," the hanyou yelled knocking the attack back at his opponent." After that the group continued their journey. This group however is a strange one indeed, a half human half demon, the last true demon slayer, a perverted monk with a black hole in his hand, a girl from another time that is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, a young fox demon named Shippo, and a small demon cat that can transform into a giant white tiger demon. The group was headed towards Shinobu and they were after the shards.

All in Good Time

Kurama Vs Kurama

Kurama had hidden his power and then slipped into the crowd to escape the spirit detectives. "This is illogical that was me, Yuseke and Heie but at the same time it wasn't us so what is going on and where are the others?" Kurama thought but then he noticed something. "The people here all have high energy levels, why is this" Kurama said. " I can't just run so maybe I should confront them." Kurama thought and headed towards the field on the other side of town. After reaching the field he raised his power level and the spirit detectives came running. The gang reached the field and found Kurama waiting there. " Hello, what are you doing here and why do you take my form?" The Kurama of this dimension asked, " I must first ask you where this is," said Kurama but as time went on Kurama accidentally mentioned his brother Shinobu and then everything changed " so ya work for Shinobu huh" Yuseke yelled. "What?" Kurama exclaimed but then the other Kurama said "I'll fight you" and the match began. Both brought out a rosewhip and fought but neither made any progress. "Time to take over" the other Kurama said "and from now on call me Yoko" and then Yoko transformed into a fox like human. "So you call that an advantage?" Kurama asked and then also transformed. "Hn, looks like the fox has met his match" Heie said and the match continued. Yoko and Kurama both yelled "Death Tree" at the same time canceling them out and then the match really switched around. Kurama fused with the ground and used the plants to defeat Yoko and when it was over Yoko had destransformed. "I'm not your enemy but I will fight back" Kurama said before fainting. Yuseke then grabbed him and they teleported to Koenma's office. After reaching the office Kurama finally awoke to find himself surrounded. Yoko walked up to him and asked where Shinobu was. After about an hour Kurama had told them everything. "Hm, another dimension is the only explanation" said Yoko "Well I say we help him get back" Yuseke said, "this sounds like a good idea but we don't have the time since we're still on a mission." "Why don't we have him come along, he is actually more powerful than me" Yoko said "so the fox is outmatched" Heie said and the spirit detectives as well as Kurama left to find the evil Shinobu.

All in Good Time

Seshomaru Vs X-men

Seshomaru was now near the school to see where all the energy was coming from and had found nearly 1,000 different powers there and traces of 100s more. " Hm, where am I? These powers weren't here before so I must be in the future but this seems to be the only difference so what is going on? Seshomaru asked himself but before he found the answers the X-men found Seshomaru and attacked. "Who are you and how'd ya get past the alarms?" Logan yelled "What alarms" Seshomaru asked calmly. "What do you mean what alarms" Cyclops said "Maybe he has powers like Kurt's" Jean said. But then Xavier came and said "no he does not have the same powers but instead he has six different powers" " more than one power!" Cyclops said "yes and you better tell me what's goin on or else." Seshomaru said "hey, we're the one's giving orders around here or have you not noticed you're outnumbered?" Logan yelled and then the fight began. Logan ran at Seshomaru with his claws out but Seshomaru side stepped him and brought out his own claws. The two warriors were fighting full speed but Wolverine couldn't land a hit due to Seshomaru's speed and after a minute Wolverine was defeated. Cyclops then attacked but Seshomaru stopped the attack with his Physic powers and sent it back knocking Cyclops out as well. Then Kurt or Nightcrawler as a X-man name appeared and began to fight. Seshomaru ran at his opponent but missed and was hit in the back but he spun around and missed again. Then Kurt pulled out a laser and equipped it to his arm then blasted at Seshomaru. Seshomaru dodged but Kurt teleported to Seshomaru's side and blasted Seshomaru point blank. "Since when did Kurt get that Laser Gun?" Jean asked. " I had Beast create it earlier today," the professor said with his mind. "Not bad" Seshomaru said "but I think it's about time I stop messing around" and he used is physic power to stop the energy from using his powers as well as all the other mutants powers. "What the, he blocked our powers how is this possible?" Jean asked the professor "I don't know Jean, I don't know" and around a minute later all the mutants had lost their powers except one. Beast's power was his new form and since it wasn't a transformation it did not affect him and after a minute he headed for Seshomaru to fight him and this time technology would have the advantage. After Beast reached Seshomaru the match began. Beast activated his machine and it stopped Seshomaru from using his powers. But Beast still had his powers and so did the other X-men since Seshomaru couldn't block it and around a minute later Seshomaru had been captured. After an hour the X-men came and began to interrogate Seshomaru. "Where'd you come from and why are you here?" Logan said "I don't know where I am now so until you tell me where we are I can't tell you anything" and that's when Jean walked in. "Maybe I can find the info straight out of his mind" Jean said and entered his mind not aware whatsoever of what she would find.

All in Good Time

Fight for the Shards

After a month of guarding the village Shinobu had more than doubled the amount of shards and now had almost 15 shards and he could feel another thirty approaching from the west and 53 from the east

As well as the final 2 from the south and soon the jewel would be complete and the one with thirty shards was almost there. After over a month of traveling the Inuyasha group reached the village to find the village untouched but the smell of demon blood was everywhere. "Who could be powerful enough to beat all these demons without damaging the village?" Sango asked and that's when Shinobu decided to attack. "Spirit gun" Shinobu yelled nearly hitting Sango but Miroku used his wind tunnel to absorb the attack into his hand. And then Sango ran at Shinobu but Shinobu dodged and said "Why do you work with a demon it doesn't make sense" but there was no answer instead Miroku attacked and the battle continued. Sango threw her boomerang but Shinobu caught it and threw it on the roof then Miroku used his staff and Shinobu blocked it with one finger. "This is impossible he's not even a demon how is he so powerful" Miroku yelled and then Inuyasha began to fight. Shinobu used his spirit gun and Inuyasha countered with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and the match really began. "Tell me why do you have a human and demon spirit signal at the same time" Shinobu said, "why would I tell you" Inuyasha yelled. And the match continued with Inuyasha using a wind scar and Shinobu countering with a spirit wave and Inuyasha countered the counter with backlash wave but Shinobu countered all the attacks with his Spirit Backlash Wave and when the smoke cleared both warriors were barely standing. And after a minute Inuyasha fell but so did Shinobu then Sango and Miroku helped Inuyasha while Kagome got the shards from him but before she left he woke up. "What the, what's going on" then he noticed Kagome trying to take the shards. "What are you doing!" he yelled startling Kagome but when Kagome saw he couldn't move she continued. "Hey I won those fair and square," Shinobu yelled as Kagome grabbed the shards and then the villagers saw what was going on. "What have you done to him you demon puppet?" the village elder said and a few minutes later the villagers attacked but before Kagome was injured Sango and Miroku came and stopped the attack. "Kagome what's going on why are they attacking you?" Sango asked. "Something about damaging him" Kagome said while pointing to Shinobu "they must be in some kind of trance" Miroku said "I guess we've got no choice but to knock them out" Sango said as her and Miroku attacked with a blunt weapon but before they hit Shinobu used the last of his energy to get in the way. "What just happened, why did he protect them" Sango said, "it doesn't make sense, unless there was no trance and he'd been helping them to begin with." Miroku said "I can't believe I did that" Shinobu said while falling to the ground. A week later both him and Inuyasha had awoke "what the, how did I get here" Shinobu said then noticed Inuyasha there. "You, so can ya tell me whatcha are now" Shinobu said, " I already told you it's none of your business." Inuyasha yelled "ya don't have ta yell you idiot" Shinobu yelled back "neither do you" Inuyasha yelled back "You started it" "no you started it" "no I didn't" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs waking everyone up. "Quiet it's only five a.m." Shinobu said, "You were yelling to" Inuyasha answered. But just then Kagome came in looking pissed off. "uh, Kagome what's wrong" Inuyasha said "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT" Kagome yelled "that's for waking me up" Kagome said before walking off "that's gotta suck" Shinobu said "for once I actually agree with you" Inuyasha said from 10 feet under the floor. After a few hours Kagome and the others were awake and outside. "So you're after the shards to huh" Shinobu said "ya what of it" Inuyasha answered " well why don't we team up" Shinobu said "after all the shards are already on their way here" Shinobu said and if I'm right the next 2 will be here tomorrow, so whatdayasay" Shinobu said "well we could use some help hunting for Naraku" Sango said "and he is as powerful as Inuyasha" Miroku said "I say yes" Kagome said and thus the group was formed.

All in Good Time

Learning Their Past

After a day the evil Shinobu had escaped and the group had no more leads and as usual Kurama wanted to learn about how this all began and so he began to ask the group about their pasts. He started with Kuwabara and Kuwabara had his own way of telling memories. He teleported Kurama into a replay of his life and after an hour of: Yuseke beating him up him using his spirit sword, the dark tournament and his death the memories finally ended. "So that's what happened to you" Kurama said and walked off towards Yoko. After reaching Yoko he persuaded him to tell him his past from the time when he was born to when he began stealing and was killed and teleported to the human world and his mothers disease which persuaded him to stay in that world then the tournament and all the other things that happened. After Yoko he headed to Yuseke and Yuseke told of his rep at school the little kid him dying and being brought back and Togoru. After finishing that he went to where Heie was and Heie used his Jagan to put Kurama into the memories of the matches Heie had but what Heie didn't mention is that he was making it so that Kurama would have to fight the matches.

All in Good Time

Journey Through the Mind

Jean appeared in the mind and found herself seeing his memories from the very beginning to now but when she tried to leave she couldn't get out and was then surrounded by Shishi, Nobushige, and around one thousand other enemies as well as the junkyard master and they began to attack but before they reached her Seshomaru used his powers to enter his own mind and stopped Nobushige and Shishi. "What are you doing in my mind?" Seshomaru asked calmly "you wouldn't tell us what you were doing here" Jean answered "I already told you I don't know" "I know that now" "well we might as well get rid of them or we can't escape." Seshomaru said "how come they can attack" Jean said "this is my training program and you activated it by slowing down time while you saw the memory" Seshomaru answered "time to end this, Physic barrier, Flame Wheel" Seshomaru yelled while transforming, stopping Nobushige and the junkyard master at the same time then using his claws to defeat Shishi. "We can leave now Kurama said as he teleported out followed by Jean and after they returned Seshomaru checked all of their memories. Finally the day was over and Jean had transported the images to them so he was no longer a prisoner but now they had a being known as Apocalypse to worry about and it looks like Apocalypse was his only way out of this world.

All in Good Time

The Past Revealed and a new arrival

The group then told him what Naraku had done and what had happened in the journey then Koga arrived. "Hey Kagome" "what do you want ya mangy wolf" "Still hangin out with the mutt I see" Koga said ignoring Inuyasha completely "and you've got a new member to." He said "you're getting annoying, I think I'll take you're shards now" Shinobu said "you're just a human you can't keep up with me" Koga said "oh ya wanna bet" Shinobu yelled "sure, all you're shards for all my shards" Koga said "fine if I can reach that town 20 miles away before you I win" Shinobu said 'sure but no crying when I take your shards." And the race ended in two milliseconds as Shinobu turned into energy and appeared at the village and then two minutes Koga arrived to find Shinobu there waiting. "You cheated it's the only possibility" Koga said "gimme the shards, unless you wanna see my strength to" Shinobu said and was given the shards then headed back to the village. After arriving he found a priestess known as Kikyo attacking but what was strange is that Inuyasha wasn't doing anything and the priestess had no life energy. "I'm not sure what's going on but I have to stop her and fast and the battle between Kikyo and Shinobu began.

All in Good Time

Heie's matches to the death

Kurama appeared at the time when Heie was born and saw what happened until he came to the first real match against a dragon named Drago and then he began to fight. He started with his rosewhip but that didn't work so he tried a fox transformation as well as his rose blood hunter of the fox's soul but that also failed. "Nothings working, I don't believe this" and after a few minutes he had lost and when everything was over he continued forward through the memories watching as a dragon trained Heie for ten years then was hunted down leaving Heie only half trained. After that the memories continued and it came to the fight against Yuseke and the match began. Yuseke continued to punch at him over and over again and Kurama decided to end the match so he tried to use his fox form but as soon as he transformed he noticed Yuseke powering up his attack "Spirit Gun" he yelled but Kurama dodged only problem was the attack bounced off the mirror and hit Kurama in the back of the neck Knocking him out. The memories continued and soon he found himself up against nearly 1,000 enemies and he used his Rosewhip Tri-Wheel to end the match. He then entered Maze Castle and watched as Yoko and Kuwabara fought then came to the match against Seiriyou and used his rose blood hunter to end the match then they continued forward to his sister and the dark tournament where he fought his first opponent and in the end had to use his arm to absorb his enemies energy but after that he couldn't even move his arm and he continued to his next opponent who could not be damaged by the same attack more than once and finally he put the energy from his last opponent into his whip and defeated his opponent then he fought Buu and in the end the energy took over his body and defeated his opponent then he continued and finally left the memory and then Koenma called and said he had found Shinobu and they headed towards Shinobu for the fight of their life.

All in Good Time

Magnetic Personality

Seshomaru had joined the X-men and had headed for Apocalypse's base but before they reached the base they were attacked by a being known as Magneto and Magneto had some very useful powers. He was a living magnet and after a few minutes it was only Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Seshomaru in match to see what the final showdown would bring but before the battle began Magneto used his power to destroy Nightcrawler's weapon and take over Wolverines body making the match into a two on one and Seshomaru had a major disadvantage. The possessed Wolverine attacked but was knocked away but Wolverine attacked again and no matter what Seshomaru did Wolverine healed. After a while Seshomaru used his powers to block Magneto's and they attacked and defeated Magneto and soon they headed towards Apocalypse itself and the biggest battle the X-men and even Seshomaru had ever faced but little did they know that Apocalypse wasn't their only opponent.

All in Good time

Powerful opponents

Shinobu used his spirit wave but Kikyo blocked the attack and knocked the attack back at him doubling it's energy and Shinobu countered with his Spirit Backlash wave and tripled his energy stopping Kikyo in her tracks but before the attack hit Someone attacked Shinobu from behind and with Shinobu paralyzed the real battle began. Inuyasha saw the attackers and knew who they were in an instance, "Naraku, Seshomaru, you're all dead meat and Inuyasha ran towards Naraku as Miroku and Sango attempted to stop Seshomaru from attacking. And after about an hour Seshomaru stopped the attack because Shinobu had attacked him and the next match began between Shinobu and Seshomaru. Shinobu at first was confused as to why Seshomaru was attacking them until he remembered that Inuyasha had a brother named Seshomaru. "They look almost identical" Shinobu thought as he blocked Seshomaru's attack " he isn't the Seshomaru I know" he said as he was hit by Seshomaru's poison whip "but the powers are the same," Shinobu yelled while lying in a corner. Then he had an idea "I got it, If I can make him angry he'll transform and he'll be to big to dodge my attack" Shinobu thought and soon he tricked Seshomaru into transforming. After Seshomaru transformed Shinobu used his Spirit Destroyer technique to knock Seshomaru out then he used a rope to tie Seshomaru up then headed off to help Inuyasha who was nearly defeated due to Naraku using tetsusaiga on Inuyasha but then Shinobu came and used the spirit backlash wave but Naraku countered using a regular backlash wave and thin continued but the problem was that Shinobu was running out of energy and the sword wasn't even weakening so Shinobu told Miroku the plan "yo monk use the hole already wouldja". Then Miroku used the wind tunnel to destroy Naraku for good and soon Inuyasha had gotten Tetsusaiga back but when they turned towards Seshomaru, Kikyo's arrow came and went straight through Inuyasha, Kagome and Shinobu but the three different energy signals caused a worm hole to appear pulling the weakened three in then closing behind them.

All in Good Time

The Cave Of Destruction

After entering the cave something went wrong, the group was divided leaving the five of them wide open for attack. "Hm, a cave that let's off it's own energy signal, how ingenious!" Kurama exclaimed as he wandered around soon coming to a door. There was writing on the door in a different language but after a few minutes Kurama had deciphered it. The writing said now you face those you cannot face. "Those I cannot face? What could this mean" Kurama asked himself as the door opened and pulled him in. Meanwhile Hiei had also found a strange door and with his jagan he began to read the inscription. This door said Now you face the one's you trust. "The one's I trust, I don't trust anyone" said Heie as he entered through the door. Yoko had also found a door and this one said Now you face yourself. "Face myself, how is that possible?" Yoko said as he entered. Kuwabara had found a door as well and through pure luck he had left the communicator in his pocket, and he soon called Koenma who told him what it said. The writing said now you face whom you have not beaten. "Wha, who haven't I beaten" Kuwabara wondered as he entered. Yuseke had also found a door and surprisingly he could read it. It said now you must face what you have destroyed. "What I've destroyed? Does that mean I'm facing a wall or something?" Yuseke asked himself remembering that he had accidentally knocked over Genkai's wall a few day's ago and soon he entered the room ready for the fight "I'm gonna knock that wall right over" Yuseke yelled.

All in Good Time

Power of the Dark Mutants

After an hour they found Magneto's base and headed there. The base was at a manufacturing plant so that Magneto had nearly limitless energy. The group entered and found a strange machine, after nearly an hour they found out what to do. They scanned their fingerprints on the wall and after they had done all this 3 portals opened and began to suck them in. The first portal grabbed Spike, Storm, and Kitty. The second portal grabbed Professor Xavier, Beast, Cyclops, Jean, and Iceman. The final portal grabbed Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Seshomaru. After being sucked into the portal the X-men found themselves facing a dark clone of themselves. Spike, Storm and Kitty were the first to encounter them. Spike began by shooting off three spikes and his clone did the same causing the two attacks to collide. His clone then ran at him and spun around to hit him with his elbow and right before he hit he made a spike appear there and stabbed it through Spike's stomach. Spike was down for the count. Meanwhile Storm was fighting her clone and losing very badly. No matter what she did it was turned back at her with twice the power. After another minute of being torn apart from the inside of a tornado she finally fainted. Storm was defeated as well. Kitty was using her power to her ultimate advantage and so far, her clone was doing so as well. After an hour or so both mutants had run out of power and now were fighting like regular people. Another ten minutes and Kitty had won just in time for a portal to grab her. Meanwhile Xavier's group had found their own enemies. Another group of clones had appeared. Only difference was control, Cyclops clone could completely control his powers so he didn't need the glasses, Jean's clone was stronger and faster, Xavier's clone could walk, Beasts clone was stronger, faster and more agile, and Iceman's clone was just plain better at controlling his powers. "What is this?" Iceman yelled "I don't know, there minds are completely blank" Jean yelled back "They are clones, that's why it's not working" Xavier yelled back "Well, here goes" Cyclops said as the battle began "Cyclops clone blasted full power with his laser and Cyclops countered with the same attack. In the end both were fist to fist with neither weakening. Another ten minutes of this and Cyclops had run out of energy and was then defeated. Iceman was busy fighting against his clone and he was losing badly. After two minutes Iceman had also been defeated. Beast was also fighting but the difference was that he had the advantage, he had the advantage of the mind and in minutes he had defeated his clone but when he turned to help the others a door appeared and pulled him through. Jean and Xavier were winning with ease after discovering that their clones did not have any powers since they had no minds. Minutes later, Jean and Xavier's clones were defeated and they two were pulled away. Seshomaru, Wolverine and Nightcrawler were also fighting their clones and winning with ease. Wolverines clone didn't have claws since Wolverines claws were artificial and soon the clone was defeated. Nightcrawlers clone didn't have a gun so he could only teleport and seconds later this clone was also defeated. Seshomaru was fighting his clone but his clone had no powers since it had no mind. Soon these clones were defeated and they to were sucked into the portal.

All in Good Time

Fighting Your Mind

Kurama opened the door to find his way blockaded by 5 people. The Hiei, Yuseke and Yoko from his time as well as Shinobu and Seshomaru and they were all ready to attack. "I see, so this is what it meant by who I cannot fight," Kurama said. "Strange choice of weapons though." Kurama said as he viewed the weapons his cloned friends possessed. Yoko was using the sword he had used when he fought Suzaku, Hiei was using the blade Shishi had used and Yuseke was using a pistol identical to the one used on Togoru. Seshomaru was with claws and fangs out and Shinobu was made of energy. "It seems this is some kind of a tournament" Kurama stated as he noticed the ring he was on. Soon the battle began, first up Yoko Vs Kurama, Yoko ran at Kurama with the blade he had used on Suzaku. "Hm, so this is what he fought like while at his prime? This may well have the form of my Grandfather but I must win either way, Rose Blossom" Kurama yelled unleashing a new attack that multiplied his power as well as defeating Yoko. As soon as the battle ended Hiei attacked with the blade he had taken from Shishi at the end of the battle but Kurama used rose whip to defeat him. "They are weak but still, I see why they were considered powerful to normal people" Kurama said as Yuseke shot a bullet at him which Kurama barely dodged. As Yuseke unleashed the next bullet Kurama countered with his death seed and ended the battle as the death seed grew then stopped the bullets and grabbed and defeated Yuseke. "There goes them but now I must fight the clone of my brothers" Kurama said as Seshomaru ran at him with his claws. "What a weakness, they have no strategy" Kurama said as Seshomaru attacked over and over again never changing styles. "Rosewhip Triwheel" Kurama yelled defeating his opponent. "Just one more" Kurama said as he turned towards Shinobu. "Spirit Gun" Shinobu yelled as Kurama flipped out of the way. "Spirit Wave" Shinobu yelled, "This is unreal, it's like he's not even trying. Kurama yelled as he tried to land a punch on Shinobu only to find that his hand went straight through as well as zapping him. "If I can't hit him I'll just have to become energy myself" Kurama said while forcing the land around him to grow then going into the grass he had created. "Since he is pure energy he should disappear if I absorb his energy" Kurama said as he began to absorb the energy from the fake Shinobu. After an hour of this the Shinobu clone had disappeared. "Well that's one door but if my calculations are correct the others are going through them as well" Kurama said as the door on the other side of the room opened. Hiei had opened his door as well and he found 4 people there. "What the, what are you idiots doing?" Hiei asked as he stared at what he thought to be Yuseke, Yoko, Kuwabara, and Ukina. "Why are you doing this, what is your reason?" Hiei asked, "Worthless hallooing" Yuseke said "Weakling apparition" Kurama said "Filthy demon" Kuwabara said "Lying creep" Ukina, Hiei's sister said "I don't understand, why are you doing this now of all times?" Hiei said now unable to hide his emotions "The reason is that finally Koenma has no way to watch and we'll be able to destroy you without anyone knowing" Yuseke said, "Fine get ready to fight" Hiei said regaining his control. Yuseke shot off three Spirit Guns before jumping in the air and while spinning around shot a Shotgun which Hiei barely dodged "Since when can you do that?" Hiei asked "just shut up and fight halfling" Yuseke said "Fine then, time to end this, Sword of the Darkness Flame" Hiei yelled cutting Yuseke in half and ending the first battle. "Who's next?" Hiei said while throwing his destroyed sword to the side "I am" Kurama said as he used his Rosewhip Triwheel to attempt to cut Hiei. "Too easy" Hiei said as he set the whip on fire and watched it turn and grab then burn to ashes what he thought was Kurama. "Next" Hiei said as Kuwabara came at him with a spirit sword "Chh, weak, try my Dragon of the Darkness Flame" Hiei said while destroying Kuwabara. "All right, I guess I have no choice" Hiei gulped as his sister came at him with everything she had. After an hour Hiei had won and all of a sudden the next door opened and the others disappeared. That was when Hiei figured it out. "He's going to pay for toying with my emotions" Hiei said as he went through the door and found himself in another room. Yoko also opened his door to find two other beings. "My human side and my full Yoko form? Is this what it meant?" Yoko asked as his human form attacked and was soon beaten. "One down, one to go" Yoko said as his other form attacked "How dare you" a voice in his head said causing him to lose focus and get hit. "What the? Who said that?" Yoko asked, "I did, your true form" the voice said, "what do you mean true form" Yoko asked not noticing the next hit and getting knocked to the ground again. "I cannot understand why you choose this middle form over your true demon form" the voice said "Middle form? This is no middle form" Yoko said "Wrong, if you transfer your human sides power to me you could fuse back and Shuichi could live a normal life while you could be more powerful than ever before" his voice said "I… I don't know" Yoko said as he was hit again. "Fine I shall release him when we leave the cave," Yoko said "no, release him now or you won't win this battle" the voice said as he was hit again. "Shut up and let me win already" Yoko said as he blocked off the voice and when he did he realized something. "He tried to trick me so he could absorb my human side? I never would have expected that from a clone" Yoko said as he attempted to dodge the attack only to find his leg was broken. "I can't believe I missed this" Yoko said as he shot off a single death seed which missed and went into the ground. "You may have figured out my plan but your too damaged to defeat me now" the clone said but as he began two come at Yoko the death seed came out of the ground in the form of a Death Tree and then absorbed his energy thus defeating him. As this happened a door opened to the next room and Yoko entered into the next room. Kuwabara entered a room as well but when he did he found two people in front of him, Rando and Togoru at 20. "Ahh, I can't beat them," Kuwabara yelled not noticing whatsoever that this is what the door had said. Rando attacked by shooting energy in every direction, which Kuwabara barely dodged before countering with his spirit sword and ending the battle. "Wow I beat him, time to take down Togoru" Kuwabara said all of a sudden feeling overconfident. After an hour of fighting Kuwabara managed to win but just barely and soon the next door opened for him as well. Yuseke opened his door expecting to fight a wall but when he opened it he found some unexpected enemies in front of him, Togoru was waiting for him at full power and so was Suzaku, Rando full power, and to top it off, an unexpected opponent, Kuwabara. "Great, so my worst enemies and a moron teamed up against me" Yuseke said as Rando ran at him only to be destroyed by Yuseke's Spirit Gun and as he did this Suzaku ran at him in seven forms and was then destroyed by Yuseke's Shotgun. A second later Yuseke was hit in the stomach by Togoru who knocked him into a wall with his attack. "Oh great, I barely won the first time and now I have to fight him again" Yuseke said as he got back up and blasted Togoru with a spirit gun that severely damaged him. "Alright, so your not as strong after all" Yuseke said as he gathered energy for his ultimate attack "Time to end this, Spirit Wave" Yuseke yelled as he destroyed Togoru and the next door opened. "I guess there was no wall" Yuseke said but as he said this Kuwabara attacked and Yuseke only had enough time to dodge and blast one Spirit Gun but he had been hit and wouldn't be able to fight anymore, the spirit detectives had just lost their best warrior.

All in Good Time

Battle of the Mutants

After being teleported to the next room Kitty found two beings waiting for them, Magneto and Apocalypse, the two most powerful mutants ever. As she noticed this however another portal opened and out came Beast, Jean and Professor Xavier. As she ran over to them however another portal opened and from this one came Seshomaru, Wolverine and Nightcrawler, as the others turned and noticed them however Magneto began to speak. "It is time for your battle, Kitty of the beginner class shall fight the rest of the clones, Beast, Jean and Xavier of the intermediate class shall fight me and Seshomaru, Wolverine and Nightcrawler of the highest class shall fight Apocalypse himself." As this was said a barrier appeared blocking them from reaching each other and as this happened three more portals appeared but this time the portals were transferring the enemies to them and soon Kitty found the clones of Spike, Iceman, Storm and Cyclops's clone surrounded her and attacked. She phased through Spikes attack, which ended up hitting Cyclops in the eye cutting his power in half. "I can't win by fighting so maybe I can trick them" she thought as Cyclops sent out his attack which she phased out of in time for it to collide with Iceman's attack which shot towards storm freezing her in place while she lost control of her powers and hit Cyclops and Iceman with lightning ending the battle. "Good job, but now I am fighting" Magneto said as he entered the next platform and began his fight with Beast and the others. Beast was the first to be attacked and was thrown into the wall by his belt. "I can't win unless I release my belt" Beast said as he threw his belt at Magneto which distracted Magneto and as he did this Jean used her powers to stop Magneto and professor Xavier used his power to block Magneto's power. "My turn I suppose" Beast said as he grabbed onto a bar above him swung to where Magnetos was and kicked him thus defeating Magneto. "So you beat the fool" Apocalypse said startling the others since they didn't know he could talk. "Time to face me however and I plan on a one at a time battle." "Now, begin" he said as a portal opened and him and Kitty were sucked in. "Where am I?" Kitty said as she looked around seeing a giant clock and a strange building "You are in the hall of time" Apocalypse said, "now get ready to fight." Apocalypse attacked full force and Kitty barely managed to dodge before attempting to slap him only to get hit in the side and defeated. As this happened Beast appeared in her place "Your turn" Apocalypse said as beast attacked full force only to be thrown aside and also defeated. Once again the loser was replaced and this time the replacement was Jean, who was unable to damage him with her mind but the time allowed something else, she had released her phoenix side. Apocalypse was surprised but after a few minutes was finally able to win but not without being damaged. As this happened professor Xavier who now knew what was happening appeared and attempted his own strategy to help the others, he put his powers inside of time so that when It came down to a one on one and they were winning he could stop Apocalypse for at least a second. After finishing this he was attacked and replaced by Nightcrawler who did extensive damage but was also defeated "Amazing, I'm actually out of breath" Apocalypse said as Wolverine appeared. At this time Wolverine had already brought out his claws and attacked full force that damaged Apocalypse greatly but as soon as he did this Apocalypse defeated him with a punch to the side. "Time for the one on one finale" Apocalypse laughed. At that second Seshomaru appeared and used his Poison Ring which almost defeated Apocalypse. As the attack ended however Seshomaru was knocked to the ground. Right before Apocalypse finished him though Xavier used his remaining powers that he had hidden there to freeze Apocalypse just long enough for Seshomaru to counter with a new technique an attack called Flaming Apocalypse. "A fitting end for Apocalypse himself" Seshomaru said. Before he could move though he was teleported out of the dimension and back to the X-men. As this happened Apocalypse used the last of his power to open a portal but instead of him getting through it pulled Seshomaru, Wolverine and Nightcrawler into it and soon they were pulled into another world.

All in Good Time

Shinobu, the Ultimate Enemy

As the door opened they found 5 enemies in front of them, the Game master but instead of being a kid he was a teenager with black hair a red shirt and an unzipped black jacket with black baggy pants, he had gold eyes that seemed to twinkle and the whole time he had a smile on his face enjoying a video game he was playing. There was also another teenager named Kai, he was wearing all black as well as a black hood and black gloves, he had blood red eyes and was staring straight at them while energy came off of him in waves with a permanent glare stuck on his face. The next opponent was also a teenager who was battling himself; his first form was wearing all a black shirt that said, "want to die? Come and fight" and black cargo pants, his eyes were black and his whole body was sending off pure darkness, in his hands was a sword made out of a fang from the dragon of the darkness himself, the whole time he was smirking. His other form was quite the opposite. It was wearing black and yellow shorts using a staff that had a banana insignia on it, he had blue eyes that held no darkness at all, his hair was silver and long, he had on a orange shirt that said "banana's rule the world." The final warrior was Shinobu himself but they had not yet seen him. "These are our opponents? It seems we shall have quite a challenge after all" Yoko said "yes, this seems to be true" Kurama also said "I'm taking Shinobu" Yuseke said as he broke his spirit cuffs and got ready to fight "I shall take the one with the Darkness Fang" Kurama said as he brought out his Rosewhip. "I shall take it's counterpart then I suppose" Yoko said as he powered up. "I'll take the one that is emanating darkness," Hiei said as he disappeared "Uh, I guess that means I take the one with the game," Kuwabara said as he activated his spirit sword. That was when the enemies saw them but before they could move a stadium appeared in front of them. "What is this?" Yoko said, "It is my way of saying that we should have a tournament" Shinobu said as he appeared, "if there was any interference with the battle it just wouldn't be fair for you" Shinobu said as he appeared from the shadows. "Alright fine, we'll have a tournament" Yuseke said "Sounds logical enough" Kurama also said, "Fine then but who fights who and in what order?" Yoko asked "You shall be fighting just who you chose before but I shall choose the order, first shall be your fool Kuwabara against my legend to be Game master." Shinobu said this as the game master turned off the game and got up then entered the ring "hi how's it going, I'm Yo but everyone calls me game master." Yo said "uh I'm Kuwabara" Kuwabara said as he got into the ring as well "ready and fight" Shinobu said as Yo all of a sudden made Darkside from the game Kingdom Hearts appear then made Hanzo Hattori from the game Samurai Warriors appear "let's see how you do against them" Yo said as he laughed and a whole bunch of ninja's appeared as well as a whole bunch of shadow heartless. As the battle began Kuwabara found himself completely outmatched but as usual he continued trying to attack not even thinking of attacking Yo himself. "The fool" Hiei said as he watched the battle. "Yes it is quite foolish" Yoko said "Heck, even I know how to win this" Yuseke said while laughing. "What's so funny guy's?" Kuwabara said as he blocked the ninja Hanzo's attack. "Have you yet thought of attacking the person and not the summoned warriors?" Kurama asked "What?" Kuwabara said as an answer "Try attacking the Yo idiot" Yuseke said as Kuwabara turned and slashed down on Yo, which cut him in half and as this happened the other beings disappeared. "Good job, moron" Hiei said as Kuwabara left the ring. "Good job but next will be the great and mighty Yoko Kurama Vs. my strongest warrior Dark Haru." Shinobu said as the two warrior's entered the ring, "Get ready to die," said Dark Haru "I'm not the one that shall die" Yoko answered back and the battle began. Yoko started off by unleashing his newest attack Deathwhip but with a bit of a twist, at the last second it shot off a death seed which entered Dark Haru's body unnoticed before fusing into his blood stream. "What's the difference? It seemed just like your Rosewhip" Dark Haru said. "the difference is simple, you lose and I don't waste any energy" Yoko said as he activated his death seed which grabbed onto Dark Haru and stopped the blood flow which automatically killed Dark Haru, or so it seemed but at that second Dark Haru absorbed the death seed and began to transform. "WHAT! How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to do that" Yoko said as he watched his opponent transform into a new being. "Haahhaha, let's see you beat me now" Dark Haru said as his arms transformed into the limbs of the death tree and his body began to glow with silver and black energy before running at Yoko again. "Great how's he supposed to beat that?" Yuseke asked from the sidelines. "Hn, the fox doesn't need to beat him, he's already beaten himself" Hiei answered "Huh, what are you talking about, Yoko's barely keeping up" Kuwabara asked. "It's quite simplistic, he may have fused with the death seed but it is still a death seed and it will soon transform into the death tree once it obtains enough blood" Kurama answered. As he did so Dark Haru stopped moving and his body was destroyed when the death tree appeared from the middle of him thus effectively ending the battle. 'Huh, wait a sec, I thought Yoko was surprised about this, didn't he know about the trick?" Kuwabara asked "Yes I did, but if I had shown any notion that I thought I could still win then my opponent would check his surroundings and notice the flaw in his plan." Yoko said as he walked out of the ring. "Alright then, next will be Hiei Jaganshi, the forbidden child versus the dark warrior of all the dark warriors, Kai" Shinobu said. "Stop acting like an announcer" Yuseke yelled at Shinobu while the two warriors entered the ring. "So you're the forbidden one?" Kai asked as he looked towards Hiei. "Hn" was Hiei's answer and the match began. Both started off by going to their full power then unsheathing their blades before running at the other in perfect synchronization. "I can copy everything you do, you can't win" Kai said as he copied move after move. "Hn, let's see you copy this, Dragon of the Darkness Flame" Hiei yelled as he unleashed his ultimate attack only to have it countered by a move even more legendary than his dragon. "Hm, alright then, Apocalyptic inferno of the Phoenix" Kai yelled as a phoenix with red flames appeared and countered the dragon with black flames before both disappeared and both fighters found their energy wasted. "Alright then, looks like we'll just have to fight with our swords" Kai said as the battle continued with only swords. Around fifteen minutes later the battle ended and Kai hit the ground only a second before Hiei who had slashes all over and a hole straight through his stomach. "Well it seems I've lost again" Shinobu said angrily "alright then next shall be Haru the monkey vs the new guy who calls himself Kurama" Shinobu said as the two of them entered the ring. " The battle began as Haru drew his sword and Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip before jumping to the side while Haru copied his move perfectly. "Monkey see, monkey do, monkey say me no like you" Haru said happily as he dodged a Rosewhip before running in to cut Kurama in half but Kurama dodged with a back flip only to be cut on the arm by a small sword that had just appeared out of nowhere. "Haha, you make plants appear, I make swords appear" Haru said while grinning before attacking again. "I suppose I should stop holding back then?" Kurama said as he fused into the Earth and began to absorb his energy. "hey, wheredja go" Haru said as he scratched his head while looking around, not noticing that he was losing power. After ten Minutes Haru noticed his loss in power and jumped into the air to detach from the ground. After a while, this forced Kurama to come out and try to use another plant but without any real plants around he couldn't create anything else than his basic ones, which he had hidden in his hair. "Haha, you can't hit me," Haru said as he stuck out his tongue. "On the contrary, I can't miss you" Kurama said coolly as a rose shot out of the ceiling behind Haru and went into his neck ending the battle effectively and silently as the body of Haru fell to ground and Kurama left the ring. "Alright then, so my team wasn't the best, but you cannot defeat me and that is a fact" Shinobu said through gritted teeth as he jumped into the ring as did Yuseke and soon the battle began. "Yuseke shot off a Spirit Gun which had no effect so he upgraded to a Shotgun which was countered by an energy kick before the energy left the kick and knocked Yuseke to the ground with enough force to kill most people. But Yuseke forced himself up and the fight continued. "Your pretty good" Yuseke muttered out before unleashing a triple Spirit Wave which Shinobu countered with a blast of pure energy canceling out the wave again before hitting Yuseke a second time. But still, Yuseke forced himself up and this time he ran forward into a close range battle only to find that Shinobu was even better at close range. He soon found out the real truth when Shinobu kicked straight through his body and ended the battle but when that happened Yuseke began to change and was soon replaced by what seemed to be a younger form of Raizen, one of the three rulers of demon world. "What is this, who are you" Shinobu said afraid as he was sent flying back from the pure energy. "Simple, I'm Raizen and since it seems my descendent cannot stop you I've taken over his body and will now destroy you" Raizen said. "Huh, what's that guy talking about? Descendent? I thought Urameshi was human" Kuwabara said "I suppose it's possible that he isn't" Yoko said as he watched the battle curiously while Hiei merely stood there, using his jagan eye to record the battle while trying to understand how it was possible. "So, if that new being is Raizen, what has happened to Yuseke?" Kurama asked as Raizen totally destroyed Shinobu before turning towards them. "So this is his team? A thief, a physic, a forbidden one and a? What exactly are you?" Raizen asked as he looked at Kurama. "I am what some might call a mutant" Kurama said. "Alright then, your services are no longer required, prepare to die" Raizen said as he ran towards them but before he got there Yuseke attempted to stop him. "No way am I gonna let you hurt them" Yuseke said in an echoing voice. "Oh, come on, you can't really stop me" Raizen said. After a few minutes of them talking Yuseke finally detransformed. "Urameshi, you okay?" Kuwabara asked as Yuseke fell to the ground. "Ya I'm fine but now I've gotta beat him in a battle and if I don't he'll take me over again" Yuseke said "How long" Hiei said "A month to train." Yuseke said back before he fainted but as he fell back a blast of energy came out of the demon world portal but it then turned into another portal, which grabbed Yuseke, Hiei and Kurama before taking this group as well, into another world.

All in Good Time

Battle Royale

As the three groups appeared they found one person standing in front of them, this man was glowing black and was gigantic. "So you passed did you? Quite a surprise but now you, and those who followed you, face me" the man said. "What, who are you, what do you mean passed huh?" Shinobu yelled at the man. "Ah yes, the one who is destined to be the leader, I mean that I am the one who sent you to these worlds, didn't want you to mess with my timeline" the man said again. "What is it you mean by this, your timeline, how is that possible?" Kurama asked "Uh, uh, uh, no more info for you, it's no use telling something just to kill them" the man said cockily. "Who cares who he is, he just made the mistake of gathering us together so why don't we make him regret it by kicking his butt" Seshomaru said as he walked forward, "Whoa, what the hell, you look like my brother" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Seshomaru. "Who cares what we look like, like he said let's kick his butt bub" Wolverine said as he ran at the man only to be knocked away with ease. "hey now, no attacking early, I've already chosen how this will go. First off, you'll have one day to rest then we will fight one after another until I've beaten all of you, after that you all die" the man said again. "Would you shut up, stop acting like you already know what happens will you" Shinobu said angrily. "oh, but I do know what happens, why do you think I sent you to those other worlds for help" the man said. "I see, so if we had fought you before we would have lost, it was a mistake to let us create our own team and now you'll lose for this folly" Kurama said as he brought out his rosewhip. "Oh don't you ever listen? Your not fighting me till tomorrow and in the order I choose" the man said while pouting. "Hn, fine, I'm not sure what's going on but at least this way I'll get a challenge" Hiei said. "great, then it's settled, you lose tomorrow" the man said but before anybody could say anything they were teleported to their rooms for the night. The next day they were teleported to an arena and the one inside of the ring was Kagome from the world of Inuyasha Vs. the time keeper guy. "Now then, time for you to lose" the man said as the battle began. It started with Kagome shooting a sacred arrow, which caught the man by surprise but only did a little damage and before Kagome could shoot another she was knocked out. "Kagome! You Bastard! Your going down" Inuyasha said as he tried to jump in only to be knocked back and have Nightcrawler appear inside. As the second battle began it became obvious that Kurt had the advantage but even he couldn't keep going, he was taken down and the time keeper was still in good health. "Next" the man said with a grin on his face while Hiei appeared inside the arena. As that battle began the time keeper found a challenge in attack but in two hits his opponent was finally down for the count. "That your best shot, not good enough" the man said tauntingly as Wolverine appeared in the ring and the battle began. Wolverines attack wasn't as much but he took hit after hit and finally the time keeper was panting but he soon saw his chance and took down his opponent. After that it was Inuyasha's turn to fight and he started it off with a couple of wind scars which knocked his opponent back but he was still in good health and then he spun around and blasted Inuyasha knocking him out only for him to be replaced by Yuseke who shot off a couple of spirit waves but he was soon knocked to the ground only to transform to the next level and began pounding on his opponent but even that wasn't enough and soon Yuseke was knocked out as well but not without damaging the time keeper to the point where he couldn't heal his body. "Strange, I don't remember them having this much power" he said while panting and as Kurama appeared in the ring and began to fight. "Your going down then, it seems you have underestimated us" Kurama said as he pulled out his Rosewhip but that had no effect and he soon saw a plan but it would be up to Seshomaru to finish it and he transferred into the ground before absorbing some energy then getting caught but he had absorbed enough energy to bring the time keeper to a much lower power level. "Not bad but you can't win if you don't attack" the time keeper said after knocking him out as well. But then Seshomaru appeared in the ring and used his Poison Rings second ability which latched onto the timekeeper and began absorbing health. "Now if I can last then by the time Shinobu fights him he'll be weak enough to be defeated" Seshomaru thought to himself as he dodged the attacks from the enraged time keeper who now understood the plan and was really trying to avoid it. After a few minutes of this the timekeeper's health was down to normal as well but then he managed to land a hit on Seshomaru and knocked him out. Now it was all down to Shinobu and if he lost so would all four worlds and even more

All in Good Time

Final Battle

As Shinobu entered the ring he noticed that the time keeper was afraid. "Heh, so you're the best huh, your going down" Shinobu said as he launched himself toward the time keeper only to be blocked and knocked back. "Heh, you may have weakened me but I still have enough power to beat you" the time keeper said as he launched an energy blast which Shinobu countered with a Spirit Gun which caused the two attacks to explode and send the two warriors flying but they never hit the ground. Instead they back flipped and as soon as they touched the ground they launched themselves at each other with a burst of pure energy. As the battle continued Shinobu and the time keeper found that their energy was exhausted and it fell down to a fight using only fists. Shinobu threw the first punch which the time keeper dodged but he didn't notice the second hand and was hit in the face and sent flying, but not before landing a kick on Shinobu and knocking him back as well and soon the battle continued. It was one punch after another and soon they could no longer throw a punch but their energy had charged up a tiny bit more and both jumped back and used the last of their energy to attack with a ray of pure energy. As the rays collided both warriors fought to keep control but it soon became apparent that Shinobu had the most power and soon he had defeated the time keeper but as he did so the time keeper shot off one final portal. "I can't beat you so I'll send you all back, away from where you can stop me" he said while laughing and sending all nine of them back to their world.

All in Good Time

Aftermath

A race was going on to find out what had gone wrong back at the FBI headquarters but before they could find anything there was a blinding flash in the middle of the room and they found the three they had been searching for standing there exhausted. "You used the watch then? Well I suppose the missions canceled then" the scientist who gave them the watches said. "Actually no, someone teleported us back, didn't even notice the watch the idiot" Shinobu said before fainting. A few hours later, after the others had awoken, and told the FBI what happened, they were told that if they wanted they could try to go again and since they still were curious about they're parents, not to mention wanting a chance to have a rematch against the time keeper, decided to go. "Alright fine, but if we get dragged into another dimension then I'm using the watch regardless of the whole Never Again deal" Shinobu said. "I agree, if we are forced into another dimension I shall leave straight off" Kurama said. "chh, what they said" Seshomaru also said and they entered the machine, this time there were no mistakes and no 'earthquakes' to throw it off. They were sent back to the mission there parents had been on and this time they would get somewhere.


End file.
